disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DutchGirl/Sick part 2
Hey Hey Hey! So part 2 of Sick is done! Here you are, hope you enjoy! ‘Jack, you’re not going to die!!!’ Kim screamed. ‘But what if I am?’ Jack asked with tears in his eyes. ‘My grandmother died because of cancer, so did my father and my uncle!’ ‘Jack, in first, we do not know if you actually have cancer. And Jack, you’re strong, if you’ll believe in yourself, you will survive. I believe in you Jack, and I’m here for you, even if you’re in one of those laboratories. I always be there for you, and I…I… uhm… I love you…’ ‘Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say you love me? Like in LOVE love?’ ‘Uhm…yeah..I think so.’ It was quiet for a while. Jack was thinking, he liked Kim yeah, but did he love her? ‘Every time I thought of you, my heart stopped beating for a second. I..I…I love you to. Uhm, wow this is awkward, but do you want to be my girlfriend? I know, this isn’t the right place or the right time, and…’ ‘Shhh Jack, stop rambling, I’d love to be your girlfriend!’ Meanwhile in Rudy’s apartment…(Jerry, Eddie and Milton slept in Rudy’s apartment.) ‘Hey guys, what would you like for breakfast?’ Rudy asked. ‘I don’t care, as long as it’s eatable.’ Milton said. ‘English Breakfast!!!!’ Eddie said. ‘Dude, do you really think Rudy can make English Breakfast?’ Jerry asked. ‘There’s some bread on the table, and there’s some fruit and vegetables in the fridge, so help yourself.’ Rudy said. ‘Then we’ll go to the hospital, I’m pretty concerned about Jack. The boys ate their breakfast and went to the hospital. When they came in Jack’s room, they saw Jack and Kim in the same bed sleeping, lying in each other’s arms. ‘What. The. Fudge.’ Eddie said. ‘Oh. My. Chicken.’ Jerry said. ‘Freakin’ Racoons!!’ Rudy screamed. ‘Holy Christmas Nuts!’ Milton screamed. ‘Wha..O..Hi guys! Jack and I are a couple now!’ Kim said. ‘Is he still asleep?’ Rudy asked. ‘Yeah, he’s very tired. He wakes up, eat something, talks, then get back to sleep. The doctor had some news.’ Said Kim and she told them everything the doctor said to them. ‘So, he might die?’ Eddie asked. ‘Don’t think about that, Jack was also so negative. But yes, there’s a chance he might die.’ ‘Then I have something to tell you guys.’ Eddie said. Jack woke up ‘Hey guys, how are you doing?’ ‘Eddie just wanted to tell us something.’ Milton said. ‘Uhm, well. So, I’m moving to my father’s birthplace in Uganda.’ ‘What?!?’ Everyone yelled in unison. ‘Dude, that’s way too far! Do you have Wi-Fi there?’ Jerry asked. ‘I don’t know, I hope so…’ ‘When do you leave?’ Kim asked. ‘Friday.’ ‘But it’s Wednesday today.’ Milton said. ‘We can only spend 2 more days with you!’ ‘Why didn’t you tell us?’ Jack asked. ‘You know, this is really hard for me, leaving my only friends and going to Africa. I wanted to send you a letter and…’ ‘Ja-hack! I am ba-hack! I’ve got some clothes for you and your little bear: BooBoo!’ Molly came in. Everyone laughed. ‘Mom! I’m not a child anymore. I don’t need my teddy bear or your childish voice.’ ‘OK, I’m sorry sweetie, but this is my voice when I’m concerned and sad.’ ‘Oh yeah, I can tell. You had the same voice when dad had cancer, and DIED.’ Jack said. ‘So do you think I’ll die too?’ ‘No I think you’ll survive, I also thought that daddy would survive, but I was wrong.’ ‘But you can be wrong now too.’ ‘I’m really sure I’m not wrong this time, you’ll survive Jack!’ Molly said. ‘Wow, it’s already 2 PM. Gotta go! See ya tomorrow Jack!’ Eddie said then left. The doctor came in. ‘Jack, it’s time for your tests.’ The doctor said. ‘Come with me.’ ‘I’ll be back before you can say the word Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Wonderful).’ Jack said. Two Houres Later… ‘Wait, I think I’ve got it; Supercalifragilitiesticexpialidociously.’ Kim said. ‘I think it’s Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.’ Milton said. ‘I’ll just keep my Swasome.’ Jerry said. Jack came in with the doctor, he was very pale. ‘We took a lot of blood tests and we’re waiting for the results. We will get them in a week. Until then you’ll have to stay here. You can press the red button if something wrong and there’s a nurse who comes here when it’s time for breakfast, lunch or dinner. You can order something and she will give you your food. Well, that’s it. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ The doctor left. ‘Jack, are you alright?’ Kim asked. ‘Yeah, it’s just, they took a lot of blood from me.’ ‘Here, eat this.’ Jerry said. He handed Jack a churro ‘Why do you have a churro in your pocket?’ Rudy asked. ‘No questions.’ Jerry said. Jack took the churro. ‘Thanks Jer!’ Jack said. ‘Uhm, I’m sorry guys, but I really have to go. I don’t want to be grounded you know?’ Milton said. ‘Sure Milton. See you at school!’ Kim said. ‘Yeah dude and dudina, I also have to go. My aunt Carlina’s birthday is today and I still have to buy her a present. See you tomorrow at school Kim! See you tomorrow in the hospital Jack!’ Jerry said and left. ‘Bye Jer!’ Jack said. ‘Ugh, why am I still tired?’ ‘Jack, why don’t you get some sleep? My parent are probably fighting so I’ll stay here with you.’ Kim said. ‘Wait, are your parents fighting again? Kim I’m so sorry for you. But where’s your brother? If he’s alone he’ll be crying right now.’ ‘Yes, you’re right. Didn’t think about that. Sorry Jack, I really have to go. My brother needs me, can we both sleep with you and Molly?’ ‘Sure Kimmywimmy’ ‘OK I’ll get him, and don’t call me Kimmywimmy, Jackiewackie!’ Jup, that's it. So what do you think? Please comment, I really want to make my stories better. XXX DutchGirl Category:Blog posts